Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Theme Song
There are various Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends theme songs. Lyrics: Version 1= *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnmsbYvxlAA *Stephen Squirrelsky wished on a magic spell, His adventure started very well. *And just like magic, came more friends. *For Stephen and Sandy knew what to do. *They teamed with more of their friends. *Now their adventures never end. *Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends, Stephen Squirrelsky, *It's always time for film spoof travels, *Come along and let's all go, *Let's all film spoof travel now, *There's Andrew, his good friend, of course, *His buddy, Anderson Joey, who bounces along, *There's Robert and Tanya, who have a crush on each other, They're just like best friends, To Sandy and Stephen, *Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends, Stephen Squirrelsky, *It's always time for film spoof travels, *Come along and let's all go, *Let's all film spoof travel now |-|Version 2= *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKSU82afy1w *Life is a hurricane here in Squirrelsville, *Some trains, tugboats, vehicles, *It's a smart world, *Might solve a mystery, *Or rewrite history, *Stephen Squirrelsky! *Woo-hoo! *Everyday they're out there being *Stephen Squirrelsky! *Woo-hoo! *Animals, humans, and robots, and more! *Woo-hoo! *There's some danger right behind you, *And a stranger out to find you, *What to do? *Just find some heroes, *Woo-hoo! *Everyday they're out there being *Stephen Squirrelsky! *Woo-hoo! *Animals, humans, robots, not any baddies, but good heroes, *Stephen Squirrelsky! *Woo-hoo! |-|Version 3= *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBCJLz1dF-o *Born on the side of squirrels, He was a dreamer. *And a smart hero. *That's what he is, On film spoof travels. *But when he teams up with friends, he starts to smile. He says. *Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll film spoof travel, guys. *So he gets his shirt and weapons ready. *Then the time has made him get going. *Stephen Squirrelsky: I collect an acorn for the last boring time. I wanna be a hero. *Panda: He says. *All: He's a Jedi but not just that is. *Stephen Squirrelsky: I wanna be a hero. *All: The squirrel is gonna be a hero. *When he teams up, he joins Andrew Catsmith, *along with Robert Cheddarcake, *Robert Cheddarcake: How come there are bad guys chasing us in film spoof travels? *Slappy: Now, Robert, you know what to do. *Robert Cheddarcake: Oh drat! *Stephen Squirrelsky: I wanna be a hero. *Cale: Is that what you usually say? *Stephen Squirrelsky: I wanna be a hero. *Andrew Catsmith: Yeah, sure. *All: His ideas will make him a hero. *Stephen Squirrelsky: And sometimes, I usually am a squirrel. *All: His team members will help him out. *Stephen Squirrelsky: I wanna be a hero. *Andrew Catsmith: He's helpful, *All: He's smart and clever, and loves Sandy Cheeks, but is Andrew's friend, and is Stephen Squirrelsky. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeah. |-|Version 4= *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a30TDr3wgHs *Meet a smart squirrel and his gang of friends *On some film spoof travels they like best, *They got a list of film spoof travels that they can go on, To TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle, Fox Prince, and Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs *So now he's Stephen, Stephen of the present *Keeping it together just as best as he can *Stephen, Stephen of the present, he's a Jedi squirrel hero, *A Jedi squirrel hero, *On a choice of film spoof travels *But lots of destinations are some adventures, *So something has got to be made, *So they ended up right here in their film spoof travels. |-|Version 5= *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBF9XEsnvJI *Sandy: I see some films to go on with some friends, Yet still, I know, There are spoofs that we like the best. *Stephen Squirrelsky: That's just the way it goes. *Both: Some spoofs since Andrew likes trains and boats. *Sandy: The spoofs that we will hopefully go on, *Stephen Squirrelsky: Each day is a surprise, *Both: I'm looking at life through my own eyes, I'm searching for some heros, That we can find *Sandy: I wonder if we can do Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs, *Stephen: As well as TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs *Both: For we don't mind, I'm looking at life with my own eyes. *Stephen: I take my heart into battle. Give that travel. Take my weapons, Choose which spoofs. Get ideas for film spoof travels. The adventures that we'll always do. There is no doubt, We fight baddies, And adventures we do, Are the best we do. *Both: Let's do this, guys. Stephen and Friends, *Sandy: That's what we always do since we film spoof travel. *Both: We listen to our friends as we obey. *All: How can we see it in any other way? *Both: We're looking and we're learning, With our own eyes. *Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends. |-|Version 6= *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvM8F4rgl5I *Owen: Oh, Here it goes. *(song plays) *Aaron: Everyone, over here, you should know that you should join our heroes, it's time for Stephen and his friends. *Pecky: Always keep laughing with them together so. So we choose which film spoofs to travel on, for some fun and adventure that you won't want to miss. *Chris: It's time for Stephen and his friends, as they get more friends too, so you'll come and join us for more spoof traveling. *Vilburt: Since it's time for us to travel, On TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs, as well as Dalmatian Tunes and Fox Prince's, since adventures like this always go on. *Owen: It's us with Stephen and friends, since film spoof travel started, and as it will continue, more friends will join us. As long as we travel, we'll always take weapons, so come with us, as we join Stephen and friends. |-|Version 7= *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fEWQBQo9fE *Andrina: I know something... (Andrina!) That I want to share. *Tanya: I know somewhere... (Tanya!) Let me take you there. *Rocky: Come along with me to find it. (Rocky!) It's everywhere. *Robert: Let's get going. (Robert!) Don't want to be too late. *Stephen: Got a feeling. (Stephen!) Things will work out great. *Sandy: Come on, everybody. (Sandy!) Let's tell our friends. *Chorus: The puzzle place, The puzzle place, We're going to the puzzle place, The Eds and the PPGs are also treats, and the piece at last, are right on time. The puzzle place, The puzzle place, We're going to the puzzle place, and if you're smarter, you've got the key, let's get going to the puzzle, puzzle, place. The puzzle place, The puzzle place, We're going to the puzzle place. |-|Version 8= *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYwlXRVWCCI *On the road to glory, *There is no way back, *It's got to be the brave heroes, *In film spoof travels now, *Jump clear, *Clear the way. *Heroes are here to fight, *Heroes rock. *Heroes rock. *Mighty Heroes. *Here comes the heroes now, *Ready to film spoof travel, *Can't stop the mighty heroes, *As they will get more friends. *Here come the heroes now, *Brave and strong. *Let's hear it for the heroes now, *Time to rock and roll, *Let's go. *Let's go! *Heroes rock! *The heroes now, *That's right, *Let's hear it for the heroes, *The heroes now. |-|Version 9= *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uq7noaMwLfg *(Stephen Squirrelsky was working) *(a whistle blows) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Yabba dabba doo! *The heroes, meet the heroes, they're your favorite main heroes. Each spoof, they choose to go on, will continue as long as they can. *That's right, the heroes have got more friends, so now, users will make more film spoofs. *If you're, with Stephen and friends, have a Yabba Dabba Doo time, a Dabba Doo, we'll have more spoofs for fun. *All: Yeah! *The heroes, meet the heroes, they're your favorite main heroes. Each spoof, they choose to go on, will continue as long as they can. *Sometimes, they'll fight some more villains, so then, they'll need more weapons too. *If you're, with Stephen and friends, have a Yabba Dabba Doo time, a Dabba Doo, we'll have more spoofs for fun. *We'll have more spoofs for fun. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Sandy! |-|Version 10= *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVdJKTwARVg *All: Hooray! Yay! *Stephen: Hey, hey, hey! It's me, Stephen! And I'll start to sing a song for you! *Eds: Yeehaw! *Stephen: And we'll also show you a thing or two! *PPGs: Yay! *Stephen: You shall have some fun now, with me and my friends. Learning from each other, while we do our thing. Sing it. *All: Nah, nah, nah, Gonna have a good time. *Stephen: Hey, hey, hey! *All: Nah, nah, nah, Gonna have a good time. *Stephen: Hey, hey, hey! *All: Nah, nah, nah, Gonna have a good time. *Stephen: Hey, hey, hey! |-|Version 11= *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96sBqmGVgTg *Come along with us guys. *Play along with us guys. *So much to see waiting for you and me. *Have some fun with us guys. *Play along with us guys. *Sing along with us guys. *Happy will be doing more spoof traveling. *Come along with us guys. *If you take some weapons with you now, *Which ones will you take? *If you have some friends with you, *Who will come with you? *Come along, *Sing along, *Run along too, *Yeah! *Come along with us guys. *Play along with us guys. *So much to see waiting for you and me. *Run along with the, *Have some fun with the, *Come along with us guys! Category:Songs